Change is Good
by vampress-of-darkness13
Summary: Ginny smokes, changes, and falls in love with the most unlikely person. a little luna blaise in there to.rated m for later chapters.
1. Flashback

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and a couple of new characters.

**Change is Good**

Ginny sat in her room, trying not to hear the yelling that was her parents.

"She needs to know, Arthur! I am not just going to sit back and watch as my daughter goes through this. I cannot watch her suffer like this anymore. It's not fair to her." Her mother screamed.

"She's doing just fine not knowing…what would be the point in telling her when she's perfectly happy just the way she is. If she knew this she would absolutely lose everything she thought she had."

It was only 11:32 in the morning and they were already screaming. She got dressed in her black mini skirt, black spaghetti strap and long sleeve fishnet shirt. It was August so it was nice out. She could where what she wanted.

She grabbed her purse (black) which held her smokes, lighter, I-Pod and money. Then she walked downstairs and out the door, ignoring her parents constant yelling.

"Ginny, just where you think you're going?" yelled her father. "You're not going anywhere dressed like that. Go put some fucking clothes on…my daughter is not going to dress like a whore."

Ignoring her father's comments, she kept on walking. She walked to the park, which was about an hour's flight by broom. (A/n don't worry it's an all wizards and witches zone;) When she got there, she got out her smokes and lit one inhaling the ability to relax and think. She went and sat on her favorite swing.

She sat there wondering what her parents were talking about. She knew it was about her. They always seemed to argue about her lately. It was always the same argument to. What wouldn't her father tell her? She decided she would talk to her mother later.

She ran her fingers through her elbow length straight bright red hair. She missed her talks with her mother. Since last summer…

Last summer was the worst time ever for Ginny. She had lost her best friend.

_Flashback_

_Vanessa Williams had been her best friend since first year. Her mother had sent the girls to the store for milk at about 11 at nigh when they were 15. They had decided to take a short cut through one of the back alleys. However, that turned out to be the worst idea of Vanessa's life._

_When they were walking through, Ginny thought she felt someone following her._

_"Vanessa, I don't like this let's just go around," she said as she stopped._

_"Quit being a baby, Gin, we'll be f---"but she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence._

_A man smelling strongly of Vodka had jumped out from behind a large dumpster, with an 8-inch blade clutched tightly in his hand. He grabbed Vanessa from behind and began barking orders at Ginny. Why did she have to leave her wand at home?_

_"Listen you little shits, you're going to listen to me and you're going to do everything I say, do you understand?" His eyes were blood shot and blood and dirt covered him. He had a cut above his eye and blood coming from his nose._

_"Ok," said a very scared Ginny, complying to keep her friend safe. Knowing she could do nothing cut her deeply. _

_The man brought out a gun, pointed it at Ginny, and told her to walk. She began to walk ahead and into the back of one of the buildings where he told her to turn. He led the girls down into the basement a couple floors down. It was dark, cold and very uncomfortable. It looked like and old meat butchery. He sat them down, face to face, tied and gagged them. _

_The man brought out a camcorder and set it up facing the girls. He stood in front of them and turned the cam on. _

"_Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, look what I found. It's your daughter." He pressed the gun to Ginny's head. "And this young girl really seems to want to go home." He cut open Vanessa face with the tip of the knife. "Do you want to go home girls?" He looked at the girls with a large smirk on his face. "Unless you want to see her die, I suggest you do as I say or you will get to see both of these girls get killed in videos I will be sending you. I want the money Arthur, and I want it now. If I don't get my money by Friday, these two girls will be killed. However, they will not be a waste of my time while I'm waiting. They will be put," He licked Tory's face. "..to very good use." _

_Ginny looked at him and spat in his face. _

"_You BITCH! I don't think you understand me, do you?" He put the gun to Vanessa's head and pulled the trigger making Ginny flinch and looked away from the bloody mess, tears streaming down her face. How could he just kill someone with out any mercy showing on his face? The man looked back at the camera._

"_So you see Arthur, I would have no problem killing anybody to get my money. 3 million or else your daughter will not live past noon on Friday." He clicked off the camera, and looked at Ginny. "It's going to be a long ass 5 days, kid. And you're going to be my little slave." _

_The murderer mailed the tape to Ginny's father leaving her alone, not bothering to move Vanessa's body, still gagged and tied, from her chair. Ginny just sat and cried. She had let her friend get killed, and could do nothing about it. _

_She sat and thought for what felt like hours about how she could get out of this. She then heard a thump above her head. The man was back._

"_Okay, my dear, it's going to be a long 5 days for you and me. I'm not going to untie you but I will take this off," he said removing the gag._

_He then moved Vanessa's body to the dumpster he hid behind._

_Vanessa's mother was getting worried. They were sent to the store 2 hours ago. It was one in the morning. She picked up the phone and called Vanessa's cell. She then heard a separate ringing coming from her daughter's room. The one day she leaves her cell phone home!_

_She had not slept at all and 2 days later on Tuesday, the mail came when she was on her 21__st__ cup of coffee. She felt an envelope that was larger then most and opened it. There was a tape inside. She put the tape into the VCR and hit play. _

_She called Molly as soon as she saw the girls in the background._

"_Molly! Thank god you are home, come to my house now! No, it's about the girls." She hung up waiting to see her neighbor. (A/n they live like 10 minute walk apart.). She heard a pound on the door. She ran to open it and let in a very concerned mother._

"_What happened? Where's my little girl?" she cried frantically. Mrs. Williams led Molly into the living room and once again hit play._

_Ginny's mother cried as soon as the video began, but when she saw Vanessa get shot, she ran for the phone to call her husband._

_The man was gone out once again. It was Friday morning. Ginny looked around. He had finally let her out of her bonds, but kept her locked in the basement. She looked for anything, a window, door he did not see maybe. She had no luck. She sat back down in the chair and stared at the camera. She then jumped up and kicked it. It smashed into bits on the floor. She grabbed the knife he left on his desk. She then went and hid behind the door, waiting for the man to come in._

_About 37 minutes later, Ginny heard the door close and footsteps coming down the stairs. She lied flat against the wall behind her and waited for him to unlock the door. She heard the lock click and the door creak open. She lunged on her captor and plunged the blade into his shoulder blade. _

_He screamed bloody murder, trying to get the bloody knife out of his shoulder. She ran out the door, which was still hanging open. On her way up the stairs, she ran into something hard and sturdy…a police officer!_

"_Mrs. Weasley, are you ok?" Ginny promptly fainted._

_The man caught her and called his men down to look at what she had done. He then carried her up the many stairs towards the safety of her mother and father._

End Flashback

Ginny had been gone for a while and her mother was worried. She looked at her husband.

"Arthur, she's been gone a while, shouldn't we go look for her?" she looked at him, hopeful

He looked at her with a disgusted look on his face. "She'll be fine, she's 16, and she can handle herself." He just took another sip of his Fire Whisky. They do not know how wrong they were.


	2. Changes

Ginny was fighting for her life, flying from what seemed to be a large group of Vampires. They followed her through the trees, not really watching where she was going. She flew for hours, finally deciding it was time to end this. She turned around and landed, facing them, taking in the horrible creatures surprised looks. Then, the one she had thought was leader, lunged.

She had tried to run again, not getting very far before the monster had thrown her to the ground. She moved Ginny's head out of the way and sunk her fangs into the very bare flesh. She began to feed, but stopped a short time after.

"You will become one of us, young child." She walked away, her family following. Then Ginny blacked out.

She woke up several hours later, every little sound making her head turn. Her sense of smell was stronger as well. She smelt blood. She then remembered the night before. She felt the side of her neck and felt two little hole-like scars. She was bitten. She ran to the nearest stream to wash off all the blood before she got home. She could not get it off so she jumped into the water.

As she swam, she saw fish all around her, so she thought she would try her luck. She swam towards one and caught it with great ease. She pulled it onto the shore and grabbed her broom. She took off, fish and all.

When she finally got home, it was about two in the morning. Her mother came into the kitchen, crying.

"Don't you ever stay out that late again! Do you hear me? You scared the shit out of your father and I." She hugged her daughter tightly.

Ginny suddenly felt very guilty. Molly had almost lost her before, and doing that to her upset her.

"Mum, I'm sorry, but something really important and scary happened." She led her confused and worried mother into the living room with 2 cups of tea.

"Mum, I had gone to the park, and had planned on coming back for dinner time, but, I was attacked. I flew for hours, trying to get away from them. But they caught me…" She moved her head to the right to show her marked jugular vein. Molly gasped.

"Oh, my poor baby…"she cried on Ginny's shoulder for what seemed like hours. She felt the mark on her daughter's neck. "Well come one dear, bed time."

"Oh, mum, by the way, I brought breakfast," Ginny grinned, holding up her 11 lbs bass. Molly smiled, tears still streaming in the moonlight.


	3. White and Black

When she woke up, Ginny went straight to the bathroom. It was the day to catch the Hogwarts Express. She looked in the mirror and gasped. She looked different.

Her hair had changed from a bright red to a very appealing dark red. Her eyes had gone from green to ice blue. Moreover, her pupils were no longer normal circles. They were like cat eyes. They widened, as she looked at them closer. _This is so fucking weird._ She ran downstairs o show her mum. As she ran into the kitchen, she saw her brothers already eating and talking, but when she entered the room, everyone, just stopped and looked at her.

"Good morning, Ginny dear, how did you sleep?" Molly said still looking down at the frying pan filled with bacon."

"Mum, I changed." Molly looked up quickly and squeaked. She ran over to her daughter and pulled her up the stairs.

Once they were safely locked in her room, Ginny ran to the mirror to check her eyes again. "Mum, this cannot be happening! What about school, this cannot turn out good." She started talking very quickly.

Molly pulled her over and checked her mouth. She gasped and backed away.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Ginny ran back to the mirror and opened her mouth. Of course. Fangs.

Ginny sat on her bed and cried, her mother slowly walking over.

"For Christ's sakes mum, I'm not going to kill you." She looked at her mother, upset.

Her mother hugged her and they both cried for a good thirty minutes.

When they came back downstairs, Ginny was changed into her tight jeans, and red tank top that said "Rock Star" on it. She had her hair in two braids.

Her brothers looked at her. She had definitely changed. In addition, things were going to get a lot worse.

Ginny had developed as well, literally overnight. She changed like Britney Spears when she got implants. Looks like Ron would have his work cut out for him this year trying to protect his little sis.

Everyone was quiet. Ginny looked at them all

"Listen, you guys I have an announcement." They looked at her, warily. "Last night, I got bitten by a vampire, and survived. Yes that means, I will become one. However, I don't want you guys to be scared of me. You are my family and I am not going to attack you. Please, just treat me how, you always will?" She looked at them, hoping they would understand.

They saw the look on her face and agreed.

"Now, Your father was up last night drinking, so I will be taking you to Kings Cross myself this morning." Molly said, with a very disapproving look on her stern face.

They hopped in Ginny's car (A/n yes she got her license and a new car.) and Ginny drove the 45 minute drive and handed the car off to her mother.

"Take care of it mum, it's my baby," she said with a wink.

Ginny found a compartment at the very back of the train, sitting and reading one of the many books, her mother had given her about her new "culture". She read:

_Vampires, who are turned, not born, usually have a hard time adjusting to doing normal things once again. The rules you see in muggle movies do not apply. A true vampire can stay out in the sunlight and eat as much garlic as they want. They however are attracted to other vampires very easily. Females are also very desirable. A male can sense a female from about a 50 km radius. And vice versa. Females can however attract the attention of any male she wanted, simply just by concentrating on a certain charm they possess. The males have the same ability but they cannot over rule the females._

Ginny thought about it, and she went to the bathroom, deciding she would practice her attraction abilities on some poor unsuspecting male. She then saw a mister Blaise Zambini. She concentrated and felt the power flow through her.

"Hey, Zambini!" She called. He looked around.

He saw her and felt drawn to go to her. He made his way steadily towards her and inched his face closer. Then…she slapped him!

"You sicko! Don't ever try to kiss me again!" Then she walked away laughing.

When she was back in her compartment, she closed and locked the door.

She got changed into her uniform, which fit her new from perfectly. When they arrived at the station she got into the first carriage she saw and went straight to Dumbledore's office. She saw him walking his way down towards the Great Hall when she called his name.

He turned and smiled. "Ms. Weasley I was just looking for you. Your mother sent me a letter last night about your newly constructed problem. Come have tea with me in my office."

He led her back to his office and sat her down with some tea. He looked at her.

"Now, Ginny, this is going to be a very hard month for you. With your problem, also comes a new personality. This also means that you're going to have to be resorted." He waited for an answer. None came. "This has not happened in 6 years. You have the choice of being resorted with the first years or being resorted right here, right now with me. Which would you rather?"

"I would like to be resorted with the first years, sir," she looked confident. "But, sir, I have a question, do we have to tell the school about my condition?"

"The teachers already know, but you may tell who you wish when it comes to your friends."

"Ok, good."

"Well, Ms. Weasley I think it's time to get you down stairs. I am sure Minerva is awaiting to sort the young ones, and you of course." He smiled at the young girl, but there was much sorrow in his eyes.

They walked down the stairs in silence, and when they entered, everyone was sitting talking to their friends, so nobody noticed when she sat down at the very top of the table, by herself.

"Returning faces, and new faces, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will begin the sorting in a moment, but first we will be witnessing an event that has not happened in 6 years. We will be having a resorting with a Ms. Ginevra Weasley. Ms. Weasley, will you step forward for me please?"

Ginny walked to the stage where Dumbledore was standing and sat on the stool. He put the sorting hat on her head.

_Aaaahh. I see we have come back for more have we young one. Yes, I see many things in store for you. You shall have a very interesting year, my dear, very interesting indeed. Now let us see, very cunning, yes, very brave, very loyal and very sly, but there is evil, lurking inside your soul. I'm going to say… "SLYTHERIN"_

The whole school gasped. No one had ever expected Ginny Weasley to become a Slytherin. Ginny, however, had completely thought she would be put there.

She went and sat on the end of the bench, feeling a very strong power much like her own nearby. What she did not know was that there was another pair of ice blue eyes watching her from half way down the table.

They continued with the sorting as usual, Ginny getting many glances from everyone in the room. She looked at Ron, Hermione and Harry. They all looked away, ashamed. After the sorting was done, the meal arrived and she began to eat. Ginny left when some other Slytherins, following them down to her new home, the Dungeons.

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she began to unpack, it was early, like 5 am. She finished putting away her clothes in her closet and went down to see if breakfast had come yet. It had and there was only her and one other boy there. Draco Malfoy.

She felt a sudden amount of power. She thought it was another Vampire, but Malfoy was the only other one in the room. She walked over to him and sat beside him.

"What do you want, Weasley?" he drawled, taking a sip of his morning coffee.

"You're a Vampire, aren't you?" She asked accusingly.

"Well done, young, Weasel, you figured me out." He said lazily.

"Is it hard? I mean dealing with everything like you normally would?" she asked.

"Listen, Dumbledore wanted to see the both of us in his office after breakfast." He said, annoyed.

"Fine let's go then," she stood grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the office of their headmaster.

When they arrived, he was already standing outside waiting for them. He led them into his office without a word.

He conjured up two chairs for them to sit. They sat and moved their chairs away from each other.

"I see you two still have much hostility. Well you are going to have to get over it, and quick." The teens looked at each other and groaned.

"You two were both bitten over the summer by the same Vampire. Her name is Lady Demona. She chose you two. She had a feeling. I have spoken to her since the attacks and she feels that you two would make perfect Vampire royalty. I however disagreed. She got very angry and told me to begin your training."

"Sir, what kind of training will we be going through?" Ginny asked.

"You two will be enduring fighting classes, wandless magic, flight, and the ability to change into one type of animal. Mr. Malfoy I believe you have already chosen that animal?" he asked.

Malfoy nodded and changed into what looked like a great White Panther. He gave a loud roar and changed back, smirking.

"Ginevra, have you chosen yet?" he looked at her, questioningly.

"Yes, sir," It was true. She had read up on the new abilities she would have. She had found that ability very interesting. "However, I do not know how to change."

"Just concentrate on the animal you wish to become and that will be the first and only animal you will be able to transform into."

She nodded and began to concentrate on her favorite animal's sleek black fur, its long claws and tail. She began to change into the magnificent Black Panther. She jumped onto Albus's desk and roared a roar that shook his office. She looked at Malfoy and smirked before jumping back to her chair and changing back.

"Well done, Ginevra." He clapped his hands together. "Now here are your new timetables, the classes written in red are the classes to practice your new abilities. You will have those classes together. Now go, you have a new class starting in about 10 minutes. I suggest you go get changed into something more suitable for exercise." He escorted them out of the office.

They ran down to the common room, getting changed and meeting back on the couches. Ginny was dressed in baggy, grey track pants, tight black tank top and her hair in a ponytail. He was dressed in the same grey track pants, but a white t-shirt. They walked out of the common room, silently, towards their new classroom, both carrying a water bottle.

When they arrived, they met another surprise. Remus Lupin was standing at the doorway.

"Remus!" screamed Ginny, running over to hug her favorite teacher, leaving Draco to linger back, in a very uncomfortable silence.

He still wasn't sure whether to trust the werewolf. He slowly made his way over to where the two stood.

Remus reached out his hand. "Welcome to the creature world, Draco."


	4. The Truth

As Remus led the two teens into the Room of Requirement, it changed into somewhat of a workout area. There were weights in one-corner and treadmills, and other equipment.

Ginny went straight for the treadmill, turning it up a little bit, as she walked, and then began to work it into a run. Draco went straight for the weights. Ginny could not help but notice that he had a great body structure. Then, he sat up and began to watch her exercise. She had brought her I-Pod along to listen while she ran.

When they were finished their hour and a half workout, Remus said "Ok, I want you both to go hit the showers, there's two separate change rooms over there," he pointed to the corner. "When you're done, go to Potions. Ginevra, can I talk to you for a moment please?" He beckoned her over. "Listen, Gin, you have been bumped up to 7th year. Now don't panic, you will be in all of Draco's classes. He will be there to help you. Now, go take a shower, you worked hard today."

She walked over to where Draco was waiting for her.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"I'm being moved into all of your classes. He said you have to help me. I have to ask you something. I know we're not going to be the greatest friends, but let's at least call a truce," she extended her hand. Surprisingly, he took it.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because we're both going to need help through this. This is an agreement to be civil and nothing more. Understand, Weaslette?" he looked at her sternly.

"On one condition," he raised an eyebrow. "Call me Ginny. I hate being called by my last name, or a fucked up version of my last name." She walked into her respective shower.

"You what? How could you even think of calling a truce with a _Weasley? _That is the lowest thing you could have possibly done. What has gotten into you Drakie?" Draco looked at the source of the annoying voice.

Pansy Parkinson was Draco's most problematic issue. She still had no idea about Draco being what he was. He wasn't planning to tell her either.

"Parkinson, shut your bloody hole, if Draco wants to create a truce, then let him. Besides, I would personally like to create a truce with that piece of work myself." He winked at Draco. Draco just stared across the dining hall at a certain 6th year.

As Draco walked to Potions, that certain 6th year walked right up behind him, hoping to get a start out of him.

"Hello, Malfoy," she said loudly.

"Listen Ginny, if I have to call you by your first name, then so do you. My name is Draco, not Malfoy, Draco. Get it? Got it? Good." He began to walk again.

"Do you mind if I walk with you? It's just," she looked down. "I'm not really used to being with the Slytherins; they don't seem to like me much."

"Yeah, I guess."

They walked down to the dungeons, arriving before anyone else.

"Ah, Ms Weasley, you will be sitting with your companion of the dark," Snape drawled on. "You will both be sitting right in front of the room. Right in front of my desk."

Snape was obviously not happy with the arrangements of having a 6th year in an already advanced 7th year class.

Potions was Ginny's favorite class. She had always finished her assignment or potion first, and then read ahead in the chapters.

They sat beside each other and talked in quiet tones about their newfound abilities. Ginny proposed that Draco try his attraction ability on Millicent Bulstrode. When she walked in, Draco turned on his charm, and as soon as Millicent looked at him, she went into a type of daze, and began to walk towards him. When she got to him, she sat on his desk and tried to kiss him.

"Ms. Bulstrode, what do you think you're doing?" cried an angry Snape.

"She snapped out of it. "I don't really know, Professor." She went and sat at her desk beside Pansy.

Ginny laughed quietly, starting her work, while Draco just stared at her. She was truly gorgeous. Draco shook his head and began the lesson for the day.

For the rest of the day, Draco and Ginny played pranks on people, simply just for the fun of it.

During last period (DADA), they were in class with the Gryffindors. As soon as she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she looked at her desk. They walked right past her without saying a word, but Ron looked at her, disgusted.

Draco saw this and turned to Ginny.

"Hey, Gin, you ok?" he asked, worried.

"No, I'm not. My whole family other than Fred, George, Charlie and Mum all hate me. I can't stand it." She burst into tears, putting her head in her hands.

Their teacher, Prof. Lupin saw this and went over to see what the problem was.

"Never mind, Professor," She walked out of the room, her head still in her hands. As she walked, she bumped into none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Luna, what a surprise?" Ginny hugged her old friend, but tears were still streaming down her face.

"Ok, Gin, what's wrong? And don't even say nothing because I can see the tears." asked Luna, putting an arm around her friend, walking her to the bathroom.

"My whole family hates me, the boy I've had a crush on forever hates me, and I think I'm falling for my brother's worst enemy. You tell me what's wrong!" she cried out.

Luna thought for a minute. She pulled a water bottle out of her pocket and handed it to Ginny.

"Here, have some water, you need to relax." Ginny drank the whole bottle.

"Now what's going on with you lately? You seem really stressed about something."

Ginny couldn't control herself; she began to tell Luna about her whole summer. The beatings her father had given her, the attack of her sire (A/n Sire – the vampire who turned you), and the new abilities she had acquired.

That was when Albus Dumbledore came into the girls bathroom, knowing no one else was there.

"Miss Weasley, follow me to my office."

Luna looked at her, worry in her eyes. Ginny followed her Headmaster, casting on sorrowful look at her long time friend.


End file.
